


No Such Thing As Too Many Treats

by Puppy_Brat



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: College Student Eren Yeager, Cute Eren Yeager, Cute Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Eren Yeager Has Heterochromia Iridum, M/M, Other, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:54:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24264688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puppy_Brat/pseuds/Puppy_Brat
Summary: Eren Jaeger lost his cat, Titan, due to heart problems. One day on a walk to clear his messy head, he stumbles across a cat in a window. After that joyous moment, he decided to make it a weekly routine to visit the cat.
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Comments: 9
Kudos: 157





	No Such Thing As Too Many Treats

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sleepycapn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepycapn/gifts).



> Hey, so I had this random urge to write fluff??? I was sitting on my couch and this idea just popped into my head??? Anywho, read on and enjoy, I hope. Comments and Kudos are much appreciated. 
> 
> Wife, this is for you.

The day Eren had to put his cat Titan down was a devastating one.

Titan was a fat tabby cat, blind in one eye. Obese even though he fed him accordingly. Some sort of condition he couldn't remember the name of. Probably something along the lines of thyroid problems, though.

Despite all of his issues, he was loved dearly. It was a sad day when he finally had to be put to sleep due to complications with his heart. Eren had held onto his paw with one hand, stroking his fur with the other as he passed away, whispering sweet nothings into his ear.

It was hard not to cry on the bus as he went back to his now-empty apartment. He couldn't even afford to buy another cat, being a broke college student and all.

The vet bill had been expensive. Nearly cleaned out his entire chequing account. He didn't want to have to worry about feeding and caring for another if it all of a sudden needed to be rushed there as well. It was easier to just have no pets at all, even if he was lonely.

Waking up from a nightmare was different and difficult now. He had to wrap his arms around himself instead of Titan. It hurt so bad not being nuzzled into. No purring to be heard with the panting of his shaky breath as he tried to calm himself down.

He missed him so much…

It was nights like these where he let the tears flow freely. It was okay to cry. It was healthy to do so, but that didn't mean that it was very pleasant.

Unable to sleep, Eren had spent it flipping through pictures and videos of them together on both his phone, as well as his laptop, the corners of his eyes giving a small crinkle as he smiled, still sniffling here and there.

He had thought about calling his adopted sister, then realized it was stupid, so he didn't. She wasn't much of an animal lover like himself anyway so she'd probably just tell him that it was _'just a cat'_ and to _'get over it'_ or something.

It was a shame she didn't understand the bond one could have, only focused on the fact that they shed a lot.

_It was just hair! Who even cared?!_

Not having class today, thankfully, Eren decided to go for a walk in an attempt to clear his head a little. He found the sounds of the city to be quite soothing.

There was just something about the sound of cars rushing by, the echoing of distant crosswalk beeps, birds chirping from high above in the trees, and the sounds of conversations being had around him.

It was probably life that he liked. He was lucky to experience glimpses into others, as small or insignificant as they may seem. To him, they were important.

Shoes scuffing on some loose gravel, the brunet paused to tie his shoe, having looked down because of the sudden noise it had made under his feet.

When he had glanced up upon hearing a thump that didn't belong to the traffic in the distance, he nearly fell over backwards onto his ass at the pair of large [green eyes](https://i.pinimg.com/736x/31/c1/30/31c1305812d5a44d67780bb4af3e6985--green-eyes-blue-eyes.jpg) staring back at him from out of a window.

A… cat?

Finishing the bow, the brunet rose to his feet, looking around him at the empty sidewalk. It was still so early, the sky only starting to turn from a deep blue to light with pink mixed into it.

"Hey kitty, how are you?" Fingers tracing the lines of her paws up to her face, Eren broke out into a grin at the dull thunk that sounded as the black cat drove her head into the glass, attempting to mark his hand with her scent. "You're silly, aren't you kitty? You're so dark that I didn't see you there. Scared me a little. _Wow,_ just look at that [tail!](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/17/1d/aa/171daa241867ed3dc7f875bb51765fa2.jpg) It looks just like my Sugar I owned as a kid."

It had only been a week since he had lost his own cat, so seeing this one trying its best to mark him warmed his heart a little. More than he'd like to admit.

"You're very determined, huh kitty? So much enthusiasm."

Tapping his nails on the glass, he smiled wider as the cat's pupils dilated, signalling that it was now trying to _'hunt'_ him. More specifically, his wiggling fingers.

"Oh? Is this a fun game for you? My Titan was pretty lazy. He didn't play as much as you do."

Moving over to the right side of the window, the cat followed him, still batting at the glass as he lifted and lowered his hand, being mindful of putting his fingerprints all over it.

He wasn't sure how long he spent standing at this stranger's window. He hadn't even thought about the possibility of the owner seeing him, far too absorbed in the game that they had created together. It was too damn early for any sane person to be awake, anyway.

Probably only 5:30 am.

The thing that broke him from his weird trance was the rumbling of his stomach complaining that it had not been filled before he'd left on his long walk.

"Although this has been fun, I'm afraid I've got to go kitty. I'm hungry. Plus you have to save some of this energy for me for tomorrow, okay? I promise I'll be back, you just have to promise to meet me here again as well."

Making some kissy noises, Eren pretended to pat its head, spinning back around to make his way down to the nearest fast-food restaurant, seriously craving a breakfast burrito.

The very next day Eren was back at the window as promised, having even taken his bicycle to speed up his journey across the city, it now leaning up against the side of the apartment complex.

He was very happy to find that the cat was laying across the back of a couch, eyes closed as it napped peacefully in the sunlight that poured in through the open window, the semi-translucent white curtains pulled off to the side to allow it to flood the room.

"Hello cutie," he cooed, his voice hushed as his index finger gave the glass a very light tap, waking the cat up in the process. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you, I was just trying to say hello…"

Smiling as it arched its back in a stretch, Eren didn't notice the owner fluffing up a pillow, watching him with interest as he started to trail his finger up and down, making sure that he was not actually touching the glass, but hovering just above it.

"Who's a pretty little kitty cat, huh? You're so sleepy today, did I wear you out?"

Cocking his head to the side, a single brow raised, Levi slowly moved off to the side after having placed the pillow back down onto the couch, now hidden from view. He was incredibly curious as to what this man was doing at his very much open window. The only real reason he left it so exposed was that pedestrians were a very rare thing on this particular road.

There was an overpass just up ahead, the area more concrete than not. It was mainly a quicker way to get to different parts of the city. Not quite dirty or commercial but still boring nonetheless.

A perfect place to live if you didn't fancy noisy neighbours or solicitations.

Crossing his arms as he leaned against the wall, Levi continued to watch the stranger play with his cat, finding it funny how she followed him from side to side. There must've been a reflection because he should've still been visible if you _really_ looked. That or the kid knew he was there but was choosing to ignore his presence.

It was probably the latter, though he could never be sure.

After around two minutes of observing them from where he still stood by the wall, the raven grew bored, having some cleaning up to do as it was a Sunday- aka his chore day -so with one final glance out the window, he left the living room, not wanting to be spotted and spook him, finding it rather cute that his cat actually took a liking to someone else.

She was previously a feral put up for adoption in a shelter even though her temper was piss poor.

He had been with Petra at the time attempting to help her choose a dog who would be good around little kids; her wanting to start a family with her husband, and Levi's coworker, Oluo, when he spotted her sitting on a scratch post, glaring at the world.

Petra had noticed him stop and had smiled, a wicked idea already in her head. The next thing Levi knew, his friend Hanji was dropping her off in a crate with food, litter, and his name on the adoption certificate.

He was mad at first, as was the cat, but slowly they both grew close enough that she'd willingly jump up on his lap to cuddle whenever she pleased, never having been prompted to do so in the entire time she was there.

Levi didn't mind so much, as long as she kept her sharp claws away from his balls.

When he had finished scrubbing down the sink, coming back in with a mop to get started, the odd stranger was gone, nowhere to be found no matter how far over he leaned.

"Tch… Look at all of your nose prints. You even have a paw print- how the hell did you manage to get it all the way up there? Filthy. Maybe I should buy some blinds. You'd only destroy them if I did, isn't that right?"

Giving her a kiss on the head, Levi pulled the strings holding back his curtains, closing them for the day lest any other weirdos get the same idea.

It was a Wednesday evening when he heard a small thunk on the side of his wall from the outside of the building. He was reading a book, sipping on a cup of tea, curtains half drawn shut, his cat lounging somewhere around the house.

There was no way anyone should be outside of his place at that time. Hanji drove, as did Erwin. If it _were_ Hanji then they'd simply barge in unannounced. Erwin, being the polite one out of the entire group of friends would knock. Was someone trying to break in then? Did somebody back their car into the side of the building?

Lifting his head when he heard his cat jump down from what he assumed to be his bed, he listened as the jingling of her bell grew closer and closer until finally, she leapt up onto the back of the couch with a chirrup.

_That got his attention._

Pulling the opposite side of the curtain back a tad, he startled, nearly spilling his tea all over his lap as he was met with a figure.

_He was back._

Singing quietly to himself, Eren set his bike down against the side of the stucco, not exactly in the alleyway so that he could still monitor it, but not by the window where he'd possibly trip over it while playing. He didn't even _think_ about anyone's head being on the other side of the wall when he had set it down.

Tiptoeing up to the window, Eren was met with another thunk of the cat's head against the glass as she met him there, having recognized his movements already.

"Hey, there pretty lady! Or… lad. How was your day?! Did you get brushed? Your coat looks extra shiny. Look what I brought you!"

Holding up a stick that had feathers attached to the end of it, Eren moved it in a large half circular motion, watching as the cat followed the toy with its head, eyes as large as saucers.

"I thought you might like it. Found it in an old box from when my Titan was a kitten. He _used_ to like it but…"

Flicking the toy to the far left of the window, he laughed as the cat chased after it, immediately switching over to the right side which had Levi ducking down to hide before he was caught staring.

Back and forth they went, up and down, spreading more paw prints all over the inside of the window as the duo raced to get there first.

 _'Huh,'_ Levi thought as he set his cup down on the holder, continuing to discreetly watch the pair, the corner of his lip twitching upward as he took in the other male's appearance.

He was tall. Much taller than Levi himself. Probably by a good three heads. His hair was long, styled in a messy bun, windswept in the front where strands had fallen out, creating long bangs that framed his face. He had straight teeth all except for the bottom row where one was tucked in behind the two others on the right side.

He didn't stay still long enough to catch his eye colour, the daylight fading away. It was a miracle he even noticed the small flaw in his smile.

Letting go of the curtain, Levi picked his teacup back up to resume sipping on it, unbothered by the racket going on beside him. If he wanted to play with the damn cat then he would let him. They weren't hurting anybody. At least he didn't need to exercise his cat with this stranger around now.

The next time Eren came was a Tuesday evening. The lamps in his living room were on but set too low. Once again he had a book in hand, no teacup this time. As soon as he heard the small thud and bell, he knew that Eren had arrived.

Peeking his head out of the curtains, he took in more features of his.

He had a heart-shaped face. If it weren't for the slight stubble and strong jawline one might think that he was a tall woman.

Well… maybe not. Those arms were very toned. He was also flat-chested but anyone could be nowadays. No, no, he was definitely a male.

A hot one at that.

Clearing his throat, Levi went back to his usual, enjoying his free time, winding down for the night as the two had their fun, sneaking glances in from time to time.

It continued like this for the three for a solid month and a half.

Eren would arrive at random times during the day, usually when he didn't have class. Sometimes it was when Levi was home, sometimes when he was at work. Levi would simply read his book, rolling his eyes at every giggle and chirrup he heard as Eren brought multiple different items for his cat, finding out which toys she liked best.

After every play session came the cleaning.

One day Levi had been too busy to wipe them off so he had ended up missing a day. A huge mistake on his part. That particular day just happened to be record-breaking temperatures so the marks that were made had baked in. He wound up scrubbing the entire thing for half an hour which led him to now.

Eren was there, just setting down his bike and rounding the side of the building when he called out to him.

_"Oi."_

Needless to say, his blood ran cold. Eyes as large as dinner plates, Eren swallowed thickly, weakly pointing towards himself as he looked down on a man whose arms were crossed firmly across his chest.

"Y-Yes?" He managed to squeak out, absolutely caught in the act. Oh god, what if he thought he was a _peeping Tom?!_ Or worse, a stalker!

He was dead. So very, very dead.

"I see you've taken quite a liking to my cat." Clicking his tongue when the other only stared at him like a deer caught in the headlights, Levi sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "What I'm trying to get at here is that… I'll probably regret this, but you're welcome to come inside to see her."

"Wait… _really?!_ You don't think I'm a creep or anything?!" That earned him another sigh which shut him up real quick.

"Listen, I'm trying to be nice here. Actually, the truth is I'm tired of cleaning up your guy's prints so just come inside and see her."

"What's the catch?" He questioned, cocking his head to the side suspiciously which gave Levi a perfect angle to look at the true colour of the brat's eyes.

Green and gold. Very… rare, but absolutely stunning. _Gorgeous,_ even. How was it even legal for someone to possess such a beautiful thing as that?

He certainly wasn't complaining.

"I've run out of treats for her so next time you come, bring a bag. Just ring the doorbell instead of standing there. It really freaks me out sometimes."

"S-Sorry…"

Shaking his head, Levi waved him in, Eren following after him happily, almost skipping from his excitement.

Toeing off his shoes as his mother had always taught him to do, Eren gasped when he saw her, immediately kneeling down onto the floor to run his fingers along her spine, a dopey grin on his face.

"She's soft," he whispered followed by a huff of laughter. "What's her name?"

"Emerald because of her eyes. Apparently, the gem itself promises good luck or some shit."

"I bet. She seems like a very lucky girl. She brought me here to her. I-I mean… Uh…"

Picking her up, Eren hid his face in her fur causing Levi to snort as he led them deeper into the house, relaxing into his recliner when they turned the corner into his immaculately clean living room.

"So. Tell me about yourself. Why on earth do you insist on standing by my window every week? Don't you have any pets at home?"

"Actually… About that…"

Shifting nervously, Levi motioned for him to take a seat on the couch to which he did, Emerald placed securely in his lap.

"I had to put my cat down recently. His name was Titan. He was only six years old. It almost threw me into debt, so I was never able to get another one even though cats are pretty cheap if you get them from farms and stuff. I was tying my shoe when I saw her in the window. It had only been a week since I lost him so I think I kind of just… got attached."

Levi nodded in understanding, pondering on whether or not he should offer the other man a drink.

"Anyway, I saw her, right? She reminded me of my old cat from my childhood. Her name was Sugar. She was white with blue eyes, yeah, but their faces, tail, and even body shape are the same. It made me feel… safe, I guess. She brought me back to when I didn't have to worry about things."

Another nod.

"What's your name, kid?" "Oh, uh, it's Jaeger. Eren Jaeger." "What are you, James Bond?"

Shaking his head at the lame joke, Levi ran a hand through his hair, Eren's eyes following the movement without meaning to.

"You can call me Ackerman. Levi Ackerman."

Now it was Eren's turn to roll his eyes with a small pout, hands still busy rubbing Emerald's ears, her purring in his lap, perfectly content.

"I'm sorry to hear that," he tried, licking his lips as Eren brushed it off.

"It's fine. Well, I mean, it's not _fine,_ but I'm… I'm doing okay, I think. Emerald has made things a lot easier on me. Thank you for letting me see her. I really do appreciate it."

"I can see that. I'm glad she's helped you. She normally hates people, so I was surprised to see her actually engaging in anything other than taking a dump."

"Haha…"

"I'd say to take her home with you but I've grown fond of her so unfortunately, visitation is all I can do for now. What time are you free? Would you like to come by tomorrow?"

"I would love that..."

After that day, Eren was allowed in whenever he pleased as long as Levi was around. If he wasn't, the raven often left notes or chocolate bars out on his doorstep for the other to take as a form of apology. It was a sweet gesture. One Eren really adored.

As for Levi, Eren had been leaving gifts of his own.

Each and every visit he had brought a bag of cat treats with him, insisting that he find one which she likes. While he didn't exactly understand, he let him be. The sight of him sleeping on the floor, drool spilling down his cheek onto his forearm as Emerald purred on his back was enough to make him shut his mouth for once.

According to Eren, there was no such thing as too many treats, and as Levi laid a blanket down over his long legs after trying to fit in what had to be the twentieth bag of cat treats into his cupboard, he had to agree with him.

There was no such thing as too many treats, as long as it meant that he got to see the two of them finding comfort in each other on his floor.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Tell me what you thought? Any spelling errors or constructive criticism? Lemme know!


End file.
